


The perfect moment

by sheep_in_a_spaceship



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_in_a_spaceship/pseuds/sheep_in_a_spaceship
Summary: He felt perfect at this moment.He was with her,and the world was safe.What could be more perfect? - Just a one-shot i wrote.This takes place at the end of the episode "Fear her". My thoughts on how the Doctor felt.





	The perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I wrote this years ago, and I originally posted it on FanfictionNet. It's inspired by the Doctor Who - Series 2 episode "Fear her". I know this episode isn't a fans' favourite, but I really loved it, from the simple interactions between the characters, the scary elements, and of course, the Olympic games. I hope you like this story, and please leave a review (if you feel like it of course), it would mean a lot to me :D

This moment… was perfect. Right now, right here, with her, he felt perfect. He didn't think it was possible to feel like this again. To feel so young, and carefree and happy. But here he was, and that's exactly how he felt.

The stars were shining brighter than ever. A soft breeze could be felt all around them, warming him up, blowing through his hair. The sound of laughter, conversations and music could be heard everywhere. Everyone was celebrating. The event that happened not two hours ago had shook everyone to the bone. In those few minutes, everyone, old, young, male or female, everyone was scared. So many people had simply disappeared. Just like that. Gone. And many people had loved ones in that audience, many people's heroes were there. And to have them disappear like that… must have felt horrible.

But then, an amazing thing had happened. Suddenly everyone was back. Suddenly everything was alright again, and nobody knew how that happened. Well, almost nobody. A few people did. A small girl, her mom and a young woman. A pretty young woman with blond hair, nothing special it seems, when you first look at her. But oh, she was so special. She saved all those people, being scared senseless herself at the moment. Her faith in the man she loved was strong enough to give her the strength she needed. And because of her everyone was saved.

And here she was, standing next to him, smiling like nothing had happened. Her smile brightened up his day. She had this beautiful smile, brighter than all the brightest stars in the sky. And he had seen a lot of stars. When she smiled, he instantly felt like smiling too, even though he may have felt terrible inside. Her eyes twinkled with joy as she gave him the cupcake. He took it, happy for being able to spend moments like these with her. Moments where everything was simple and calm.

Of course, he loved the days when they defeated their enemies, when they saved worlds and when they ran together. Those moments were amazing and exhilarating. When he ran with her, he felt like he could run forever. He felt that with her by his side, he could do anything, be the best he could be. But as much as he loved those moments, they weren't perfect. They always reminded him that he could never have a life with her, a peaceful life, a life where they could jut grow old together. But these moments, these moments were magical. They weren't as exiting, or as world changing as the moments when they faced their enemies. But to him, these moments were magical. He could just walk with her, hand in hand, down the street, just like a normal person. At these moments he wasn't the Doctor, the oncoming storm, the mighty Timelord whom everyone feared and respected. He was just the Doctor, a cheeky man in love with a woman, walking with her by his side. In those moments, he felt like his two hearts would explode from happiness. 

They walked together, enjoying the festivities, and the happiness all around them. They talked about ordinary, silly things and they laughed. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was moments like these he realized he loved her. Of course, he loved all his companions. All of them were brilliant, and fantastic and amazing. But the love he felt for her… was different. He was in love with her. He loved her so much more than everything else in the world. She made him a better person, and for her he would do anything. He would give anything to make her happy, to hear her laugh, see her smile, and have her tease him. He was still a little afraid of admitting his love for her. Not because he thought she didn't love him. He could see her love for him in her deep, warm brown eyes. He was afraid of admitting his love, because he was afraid of what she would do for him. He was terrified that she would kill herself trying to save him.

Sometimes these dark thoughts invaded his mind. He tried to get rid of them as quickly as he could. But they were always there, in the back of his mind. He was always afraid, that one day, he would lose her. That one day, she would be taken away from him. And he was scared. Scared of losing her, scared of being alone again. Scared of the man he would become if she were to ever leave him. He thought of how he was before he met her, before she changed him. He was so full of hate, and bitterness and guilt. And he still felt those things. He knew that he would always feel like that, that those feeling would never go away. But with her beside him, those feelings were put aside, almost forgotten. Almost. 

And so, whenever dark thought like that invaded his mind, he quickly thought of her. Rose. Thinking of her name was enough to give him hope for the future. Hope that everything would be okay. Even though he knew this could never last forever. He knew that eventually, one way or another, she would be taken from him. By death, kidnapped, or stuck in another world, she would be gone. And he could feel it too. He could feel it in the air, in the soft breeze, in his bones. He could feel that something big was coming. A storm was coming and he couldn't stop it. And it was coming soon. Soon everything would change.

But frankly, at this moment… he didn't care. He knew that soon he would have to fight, and run and struggle again. But not at this moment. Right now, he didn't have to do anything. He was with a beautiful girl, eating a delicious cupcake. He loved her to death, and she loved him. They watched as the sky was lit on fire by all those fireworks. He enjoyed this moment. This moment when the soft breeze was blowing, the sound of laughter and celebration was all around them, the world was safe and he was with the woman he loved. And what could be more perfect than that?


End file.
